


Flufftober Day 8: Unwavering

by GuyOfShy



Series: Locked Tomb fics [13]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Prompt: UnwaveringGideon and Harrow annoy each other out of love.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Locked Tomb fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Flufftober Day 8: Unwavering

“Get up, Griddle.”

“I’ve been waiting on you, hon,” Gideon sneered back from her bed. “Finally ready?”

“‘Finally’ my foot,” scoffed Harrow. “You seem to forget being tardy to every single church procession in Drearburh. You’ve no room to criticize me.”

“I do, actually, because the difference is that you’re genuinely interested in exploring Canaan House, whereas I was not at all attracted to exploring my spirituality since it meant being reincarnated into a skeleton.”

“You already are a skeleton.”

“Fuck off.”

“You’re attracted to me, so do as I say and get up, Griddle,” said Harrow while throwing on her cloak and affixing her bone studs and bracelets, tucking chips into her sleeves and her boots.

“Surely you don’t expect me to just bend over for you on a whim?” Asked Gideon who reluctantly got up, genuinely curious if Harrow knew how relationships were supposed to work, having betrothed herself to skeletal servants her entire life. Gideon did not even know if she was supposed to feel offended or not. Definitely feeling mildly irritated though, she darted in front of Harrow and stood in her way in the doorway.

“What is this about?” Harrow’s dead, iron tone was the unstoppable force to meet Gideon’s unmovable object.

“Kiss me.”

“Why?”

“For being a twat.”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

“I’m not moving.”

“Will an apology suffice?”

“No, I don’t think it will.”

“You’re acting like a child.”

“‘You’ve no room to criticize me’. Just kiss your girlfriend. I’m starved for attention.”

“Your unwavering is admirable. Step aside.”

“I suppose you really do want me to roll over at your command, huh? I’m not your dog, Harrow.”

“You’re my bitch,” corrected Harrow, as if this were common knowledge that wasted her breath to have to repeat.

Gideon stared, shaken, for a moment before nodding slowly. “Alright, Nonagesimus… first of all - kinda hot. Second - totally not though. Kiss me and I’ll move.”

Harrow’s expression deflated and flattened into complete indignation as she stepped forward, rose on her toes, and kissed Gideon.

“Can we go now?”

“Gladly, my dear partner whom I love and respect so very much and would appreciate being shown that same courtesy, thank you. We can.”

Gideon stepped aside and allowed her adept to guide her down the halls of Canaan House.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really really lazy with this one. Sorry.


End file.
